The present invention relates to touchscreen keyboards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a free form user-designed single-handed touchscreen keyboard.
Handheld touchscreen devices, such as cellular telephones, smartphones, and tablet computing devices, utilize fixed key-location button-press style keyboards or fixed key-location keyboards rendered on touchscreen displays. Users utilize the respective fixed key-location keyboards to type input into the respective handheld touchscreen devices. The handheld touchscreen devices capture the typed user input to form messages, calendar entries, or other forms of user input.